Sucedió en una vacaciones de verano
by Silfide
Summary: .::Es el verano de 1976. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter están lejos de Hogwarts y cada uno tiene un retazo de historia que contar hasta que el destino, la magia y las circunstancias los vuelvan a unir bajo un cielo estrallado de una noche de verano::.


**_Desclaimer:_** _Los nombres y lugares le pertenecen a Rowling. Estos merodeadores me pertenecen... no los tomes o te mando la maldición gitana._

_Esta historia es una respuesta al reto **Fanfic Veraniego** del foro HarryLatino. _

_Consiste en utilizar las palabras "una vaciones de verano" en el título o en el texto; tiene que ser durante las vacaciones de los personajes, sin que estén en Hogwarts y debe contener entre 500 y 1500 palabras. Los personajes, épocas y lugar son a elección. _

**¡Buena Lectura!**

* * *

**Sucedió en unas vacaciones de verano**

La ira emanaba por todos sus poros. Y de pronto, la palabra _familia _dejó de tener un significado.

-¡Te lo advierto, Sirius! Si sales por esa puerta, perderás el apellido y dejarás de llamarte mi hijo-

-Hasta nunca… _madre-_

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Escuchó el portazo detrás de él, camino unos pasos y el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, desapareció.

Era una cálida noche de verano. Miró al cielo. Arriba, más arriba, Orión brillaba con fuerza.

Sirius contorsionó sus labios en una mueca parecida a la burla.

"_Ojalá yo brillará tanto como tú. Ojalá, yo tuviera un hogar en el cielo, como el tuyo" _

No lo pensó dos veces y alzó su mano, con la varita empuñada. A continuación, un bus de tres pisos color azul, se frenó frente a él.

-¿A dónde te diriges, chico?-

-A Godric's Hollow- dijo sin pensar.

*** * ***

Estaba por mojar su tintero para volver a escribir, cuando de nuevo, tocaron a la puerta.

-Ya voy- mencionó, alargando las últimas vocales. Pensado en que su madre venía a decirle por tercera vez en esa noche, que la cena estaba lista.

-Te buscan abajo-

-¡Ha! Vale… gracias-

Miró su reloj, eran las diez menos quince. Algo tarde para recibir visitas.

"_Aunque, posiblemente sea… ¡Ese chucho no conoce el sentido del tiempo!" _

Sonrió para sí mismo. Bajo las escaleras con prisa.

Cuando llegó a la sala, le vio sentado frente al fuego.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te aparezcas directo a mi cuarto para probar esas bombas fétidas que he hechizado para los intrusos?-

Sirius sonrió a la fuerza. James lo notó

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Nada. Solo venía a visitarte, capullo. ¿Qué no puedo?-

James le miró inquisitivo. Sirius le esquivó con la mirada y agregó con un tono de sorna:

-¡He! No me mires así Jimmy o pensaré que me quieres desnudar y cogerme aquí mismo-

-En tus sueños, perro- contestó James, siguiéndole el juego. Aunque había algo en su mirada que no encajaba con ese aire de patán irreverente y gamberro que caracterizaba a su mejor amigo.

-Chicos. La cena está lista, ¿Te quedarás a comer, Sirius?-

-Por supuesto, señora Potter-

La cena transcurrió normal… o tan normal como puede ocurrir cuando James Potter y Sirius Black están juntos. Hubo risas, chistes, frases en doble sentido que hacían atragantarse a Charles Potter, mientras Dorea les miraba sin entender del todo y uno que otro regaño por molestar a Morín, el elfo doméstico.

Al terminar la cena, ambos chicos subieron a la habitación de James.

-Vaya, vaya… Como se nota mi ausencia por aquí-

Comentó Sirius, mirando alrededor y notando el desesperante orden de la habitación.

-¿Qué es esto?- cogió el pergamino con un párrafo a medio escribir que estaba sobre el escritorio

-Hrr… nada. No es nada- James se sonrojó un poco y se acercó a Sirius para quitarle el papel de las manos-

-¿No quieres que lo lea?-

-¡Dámelo!-

-Nah. Veamos que me ocultas-

-No lo leas en voz al…-

Y Sirius comenzó a leerlo en voz alta con tono teatral: - Querida Lily… Mi alma, mi amor, mi querido ángel… ¿cómo explicarte que estoy muriendo de dolor al no tenerte cerca y que…?- Soltó una carcajada- ¡Hombre!, ¡¿ Pero que pavadas son estas?!

-Te dije que no lo leyeras en voz alta- vociferó el moreno, rojo como un tomate por la vergüenza. En un movimiento rápido, le sacó el papel.

-¿Pretendes enamorar a Evans de esa forma?-

-Remus dijo que sería una buena idea-

-Remus es una nena con pelotas y un empollón cursi empedernido… Debiste haberme pedido consejo a mí-

-No, gracias. La última vez te pedí consejo, terminé colgado del abeto más alto del bosque prohibido-

Sirius se alzó de hombros: -Como quieras. Pero si me hicieras más caso, ahora ya sería padrino de tus hijos-

James le miró de soslayo.

Un silencio extraño se hizo de repente.

No era raro que ocurriera. A veces se quedaban en silencio después de una larga carcajada o de algún comentario mal intencionado para después, reaccionar a los cinco segundo y seguir con la juerga. Pero había algo que apagaba esa chispa que emanaba de ambos.

James miró a Sirius. Tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana, mirando al infinito.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Nada-

-¿Nada que me quieras contar?-

-Nada que sea realmente importante-

James asintió. Sirius no quería hablar de aquello y respeto su silencio.

-Llamemos a Peter y a Remus- dijo James, de pronto

-¿Para que?-

-No sé. Algo se nos ocurrirá- Los ojos castaños brillaron con intensidad.

Y los grises, se encendieron de pronto.

"_Que bueno es estar en casa"_

*** * ***

_Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

Remus se encontraba en su habitación, echado boca arriba en la cama y con la luz apagada. La tenue luz de la media luna se colaba por la ventana.

Soltó un suspiro.

Angela, su madre, tocaba en el piano que estaba en la sala, un piso abajo. Era una melodía triste, agonizante… pero que extrañamente, servía como un bálsamo para Remus y le relajaba de alguna forma.

Augusto, su padre, se enfrascaba en su trabajo, encerrándose en el modesto estudio que estaba a dos puertas de su habitación. Nunca lo decía, pero se sentía culpable de la maldición de su hijo y se refugiaba en los archivos y papeles, que perdían sentido cuando la consciencia le carcomía y no había más remedio que salir y cerciorarse que –mientras no hubiese luna llena- Remus estaba bien… estaba con él.

A Remus le gustaba estar en casa –a pesar de todo- pero había _algo que faltaba._

Volvió a soltar un suspiro. Se dio vuelta en la cama y escuchó un repiqueteo en la ventana.

Extrañado, viro en dirección a esta y encontró una lechuza parda.

"_James"_

Abrió la ventana sin prisa para dejar entrar al animal y con cuidado le quito el papel de la pata:

_Estimado señor Lunático:_

_Los señores Canuto y Cornamenta se dirigen a usted para comunicarle que habrá reunión en Bournemouth en quince minutos. _

_No falte o se atendrá a las consecuencias… consecuencias Merodeadoras._

*******

Ahí estaba Peter.

Observando a sus primos pequeños jugar con las varitas de juguete que el tío Marcus había traído como un recuerdo de Egipto.

Le agradaba estar con los pequeños porque no lo juzgaban, ni le llamaban tonto o mediocre. Al contrario, él era como un ejemplo para ellos y le pedían que hiciera algunos trucos con su varita de verdad.

-¡He, tú!- Grito el primo Anthony

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Háblame con respeto, niñato ó no te paso el recado- Mostró un papel en alto

-¡Dame acá!-

-Hey… hey… ¿Qué modales son esos?, ¿Cómo se dice? De buena manera o no te lo entrego-

-Dámelo, por favor-

-Ya cambian las cosas-

Le entregó el papel.

-Idiota- musitó Peter

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Nada-

Peter caminó lejos de Anthony y abrió el papel con ansia.

Estimado señor Colagusano:

_Los señores Canuto y Cornamenta se dirigen a usted para comunicarle que habrá reunión en Bournemouth en quince minutos. _

_No falte o se atendrá a las consecuencias… consecuencias Merodeadoras._

*******

-¿Se puede saber que hacemos aquí?- cuestionó Remus, mientras se sacaba los botines y sentía el tacto fresco de la arena mojada bajos sus pies.

-Nada… Nada… Que tengo motivos para celebrar-

Sirius se quitó las botas con prisa y se desabotonó todos los botones de la camisa.

Remus le cuestionó con la mirada.

-¿Qué motivos?-

-¡Que ya no soy un Black, Lunático!, ¡Ya no soy un maldito Black!-

Sirius comenzó a reír con ironía, tan fuerte que la risa asemejaba a los truenos y se perdían con el romper de las olas.

Extendió los brazos y corrió al mar.

James, quien también se había quitado los botines, corrió detrás de él.

Remus se remango el pantalón y les siguió; al igual que Peter.

-Bailemos, Lunático… celebra conmigo-

Remus se dejó llevar, aferrándose a las manos de su amigo

Pasó a un lado de James y le extendió la otra mano. James la cogió y jaló a Peter con él.

Bailaban, cantaban y giraban como locos.

Sirius perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Los demás cayeron también.

El agua mojaba sus ropas y la arena se pegaba a sus cuerpos, pero eso era lo que menos importaba.

Sirius comenzó a reír. Esta vez en serio, con felicidad, con esa risa perruna que se desvanece en millones de partículas en el tiempo y el espacio.

Remus, James y Peter se unieron a las carcajadas.

Sirius se puso en pie y salió del agua.

Poco a poco, los otros salieron también, con el rezago de la risa en sus rostros.

James fue a un lado de Sirius y esté paso su brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Gracias-

-Cállate, tonto-

-James… ¿Puedo… puedo quedarm…?

-Escojo la cama de arriba y pobre de ti, si no me dejas ese privilegio-

Sirius sonrió, bajo la lluvia de luces doradas que salían de las burbujas del tira burbujas mágico que Peter había traído consigo.

* * *

1500 sin contar el título!!!

Cualquier duda, reclamo, opinión, crítica, lo que sea, será bien resivida por review n.n


End file.
